You Belong With Me
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: After Sonic gets a girlfriend, a heart broken Shadow stays away from him. The plan is working decently until Sonic is in trouble and Shadow can't help but save him. When their lips meet, unwanted feelings arrive in Sonic. Will Shadow win him over? Sonadow one-shot.


It had been a busy day at GUN. Shadow the hedgehog walked to his motorcycle and looked at his phone as it suddenly rang. He looked at the called ID and answered it with difficulty.

"Hello?" He held his breath, preparing to hear the voice of the boy who broke his heart.

"Shadow.." Sonic breathed in relief as he stood under a building miles away from Shadow's current location, the rain pouring down hard. The dark hedgehog looked around and clenched his fist.

"Why are you calling me for? Shouldn't you be calling your little girlfriend?" Sonic looked up guiltily. He was alone in the dark, a gang eyeing him from across the street. The wind was blowing hard as he shivered.

"Please Shadow, I need you. Please?" He pleaded. Shadow sighed, fixing his jacket.

"Okay, what's going on?" Sonic rubbed his arms.

"I.. Think I'm on Cross St.. Can you come get me? I don't know how to get home and I can't see in the rain. You know the streets best."

"How the hell did you end up there?"

"I was walking from the hospital after visiting Elias, and I got lost in my thoughts.." Sonic explained with a sheepish smile. Shadow sighed. He couldn't leave the poor fool.

"Stay right there, Sonic.. I'm coming." He mumbled in defeat. So much for never talking to Sonic again. Sonic grinned happily.

"Okay.. Thank you, Shadow." Shadow got on his motorcycle and keep the call going, throwing his helmet. He drove towards his destination. Every few minutes he would ask Sonic if he was still there.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Though the gang across across the street seem interested in me. They seem nice. Maybe they want to sell me cookies or something?" The gloomy hedgehog chuckled against his will as Sonic smiled a bit.

"This is the longest you've gone without swearing or something." He said in an adorable voice. Shadow rose a brow in amusement.

"Is that a good thing?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, damn."

"There it is. That's the Shadow I know and l.." Shadow froze and stared at the road as Sonic went silent. He looked down and pondered to himself until the gang started to come closer.

"Hey, you!"

"Oh shit." The words slipped out as Shadow became alarmed. Sonic never cursed that bad.

"Sonic?" The hedgehog backed up.

"What are you waiting on, blue?" A dragon asked.

"Someone." Sonic answered simply. He was pushed back.

"And who is this someone?"

"My friend. Would you like to meet him?" Sonic asked as his back hit the wall.

"Oh, smart guy huh?" Sonic stiffened as he felt the guy grab his clothes.

"Where are you from? Huh, rich boy?" He asked as he snatched Sonic's phone.

"Hey, guys. This guy has one of those expensive phones." He called. He reached in Sonic's jacket as he tried to keep his grabbing hands away.

"Stop it. What did I do to you?" He shouted.

"Are you getting upset?"

"Sonic!" The reptile looked at the touch screen.

"Is that your boyfriend, Sonic?" Sonic gulped as he hung up. He was a little red from anger being held in.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Shadow repeated as he sped up.

"Does that make you mad?"

"Fuck off." Sonic snapped, angry. The dragon looked at the people behind him.

"What did you say?" He said as he launched a fist at Sonic's stomach. Sonic side stepped. He glared into the eyes of the reptile.

"Don't touch me." He ducked as the dragon attempted to punch him again. As he came back up, another punch nailed him in the nose. He stumbled back and held his muzzle.

"Ha." The gang leader snarled. Sonic grabbed his wrist as he went to hit him again. He twirled them around, swapping their positions. He saw Shadow's motorcyle pull up from the corner of his eye.

"Get off of me!" He sneered as he grabbed his arms and kicked him back. He fell back as Sonic hopped up, tripping. The thief's posse jumped in and closed in on him.

"Hey!" Shadow yelled as he jerked his keys out the bike. The dragon got off of the floor and widened his eyes.

"Sh-Shadow?" Shadow stomped over as two guys had Sonic pinned against the wall, his mouth bleeding as his cheek was now blue. They let go as he fell down, grasping his chest. Shadow was well known on the street. He was one of the most feared and everyone knew of him.

"That's my boyfriend you're mugging!" Everyone backed away as the dragon twiddled his fingers nervously.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Shadow ignored him and bent down, helping Sonic up. He pulled him into an embrace and walked him to the motorcycle.

"You fuckers have three seconds to move I before I come over there." His hand started glowing as everyone took off running. He sighed and sat Sonic on the seat of the motorcycle.

"Are you okay?" Sonic covered one eye as he nodded. Shadow inspected his face before leaning forward and gently brushing their lips against each other. Sonic's breath got caught in his throat as Shadow backed away a bit, seeing if he'd react badly, before slowly kissing harder. Sonic shuddered as their lips locked and retracted. Sonic relaxed after a few more seconds. They jumped apart as Shadow's phone rang. He looked at the call before putting the cell away and going to kiss again. Sonic backed away and slid backwards on the bike.

"I think we should go." Shadow stared at him in despair. His throat felt dry as he swallowed and nodded.

"..Right." 'I love you.' He sighed and went around, getting on the machine. Sonic painstakingly got out the extra helmet and exhaled as he snapped it on. They said nothing else to each other as they drove towards Sonic's house. After a few minutes, Sonic leaned forward and widened his emerald eyes.

"Shadow, stop."

"What is it?" Shadow asked as he stopped the motorcycle. He backed up as Sonic looked behind them. He looked at the two beings walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey, Silver." Silver looked up in surprise before tapping Tails.

"What?" Tails asked before looking at the bike.

"Sonic?" He asked in confusion. The two followed them as they walked.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Shadow listened as Sonic laid his head on his back.

"Uh. We're waiting on Knuckles. Then going to McDonald's."

"Oh."

"Where are you going?" Tails asked.

"Sonic's going home." Sonic shrugged sheepishly at Shadow's answer.

"Want to come with before you go?" Tails asked as he leaned forward to look at Shadow. Shadow sighed and nodded, not being able to eliminate Sonic's hopeful look. Sonic hopped off as Shadow took his keys out again. He called a GUN agent to pick up his bike as they got in Knuckles' car.

Tails climbed in as Silver looked behind him. Shadow got in the front as Sonic got in the passenger's seat.

"Are you coming, Silver?" Shadow asked. He looked at Shadow before Knuckles came out. He looked at the car.

"Where'd they come from?"

"Shadow was taking Sonic home." Silver murmured as Knuckles shrugged and got in the back.

"Give me your money." Shadow commanded. Knuckles pulled out a twenty and handed it to the hedgehog. Shadow grabbed it and flipped on the turning signal.

"Everyone else?" Silver and Tails glanced at each other as Sonic looked at Shadow.

"I just want fries and a drink." Silver muttered. Tails nodded and they combined their money.

"What?" Shadow asked as he pulled into the drive thru. He glared at Sonic who quickly looked away.

"Nothing." The ones in the backseat looked at each other in confusion.

"What's going up with you two?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, what's up your arse?" Knuckles added. Shadow ignored him and pulled up to the drive thru. He looked at Sonic as they waited in line.

"Shadow.. Why did you do it?" Shadow held his breath as he stared at the steering wheel.

"We're not talking about this right now." He argued.

"No, we are." Sonic spat back.

"Seriously, what has gotten into you two?" Tails asked. A car beeped behind Shadow as he moved up.

"Welcome to McDonald's, may I take your order?" Knuckles leaned over the arm rest and began to tell all of the orders. Shadow rested his head on the headrest as the person told how much it was and to pull around.

As he headed back towards Sonic's house, the hedgehog spoke up again. The others continued to nervously munch on their food in the back.

"You didn't answer me. We're going to have to talk about it sooner or later."

"I'm not talking about it."

"I just want to know why." Sonic retorted.

"What did I fucking say?!"

"You know why you did it! You know I didn't want to!"

"Shadow?" Silver asked timidly. Shadow abruptly stopped the car. Everyone jerked forward. Silver and Tails' hearts raced as their seat-belts had yanked them back. Unfortunately, Knuckles didn't have one on. The other two's eyes widened in shock as his head slammed against the arm rest. He dizzily felt his forehead. Sonic looked at Shadow in shock.

"Look what you fucking did!"

"Get out."

"What? No."

"Get out!" Cars beeped and went around him.

"Dude, you can't make Sonic walk." Silver said.

The two stared at each other until a knock was heard on the door. The Mobians in the back looked at the police officer. Shadow and Sonic continued to stay in their unmoving gazes. Suddenly tears ran down Sonic's cheeks while the officer tapped on the window again. He began to quietly sob as he grabbed the handle of the door.

"Fine. Don't ever talk to me again." Sonic compromised as he got out and went to go across the street.

"Sonic!" The hedgehog ignored him as he wiped his face. He sniffed and walked up the sidewalk.

"Sonic!" Shadow yelled again as he got out the car, completely ignoring the cop.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

"Fuck off!"

"Sonic!" Shadow grabbed his arm as Sonic swatted at him.

"Let me go! You told me to get out and that's what I'm doing! If you don't want me in your life, then fine! I don't care!"

"I'm trying to tell you something!"

"I don't care! I'm going home and you c-" Sonic stopped talking as Shadow slapped him. He breathed heavily as he stared at him, holding his red cheek. His jacket was grabbed as he was pulled forwards.

"Don't you d-" He was cut off as Shadow kissed him fully on the lips. He held the back of Sonic's head and kept their lips together until he stopped struggling. He grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers together.

"You want to know why I kissed you? You want to know why I don't want you with Sally?! I love you! I've always loved you and wanted to be with you! But you only care what everyone else thinks! You knew how I felt about you! I never liked Sally, she doesn't deserve anyone as great as you! You're mine and mine only! We belong together and I don't give a fuck what anybody else thinks about us!" Sonic shook as Shadow held him before he finally broke down. He wounded his arms around the other's back and grasped his coat.

"I love you. Even more than Sally. I could never hate you." Sonic cried.

"I love you, too, Sonic." He breathed as he let the other cry into his shoulder. The residents of the car watched in shock, Tails dropping his food. Knuckles was holding his head in agony. Silver just looked confused and revolted. He already knew Shadow was gay, but him and Sonic as a couple? Sonic had always told him that he was straight!

After a few minutes they let go as Sonic sniffed and wiped his face. Shadow held out his hand.

"Come on. We have to get home already." He said. Sonic looked at his his hand and slowly intertwined it with his.

"OK." They walked to the car as Sonic got inside. Shadow talked to the police officer for awhile until he got back in quite angrily. He stuffed the ticket on top of the dashboard and put his seatbelt on. He sighed and cranked the car that had been left on. Sonic leaned forward to pick up the ticket, studying it. He looked at Shadow.

"$800?" He asked as Shadow rolled his eyes and nodded. The blue blur looked down in thought.

"This is all my fault.. I'll pay for it." He replied nonchalantly with a shrug. Shadow hummed and turned the radio. He looked at the sunroof.

"No, I'll pay. I stopped the car and.." He drifted off as he looked in the rearview mirror. He winced guiltily at the gash on Knuckles' forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Knuckles. I'll do anything to make up for it." He sighed and laid his head against the wheel.

"What is wrong with me?" He muttered into the leather.

"It's fine, Shadow. I get that you were pissed." He mumbled as he held a wet paper towel to his skin. Sonic watched him for awhile before starting to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"Want me to drive?" Shadow nodded his head and lifted himself up as Sonic got out. He walked around as they traded places.

"Oh, good. That makes me feel so much better, at least I get to live. You don't owe me anymore, Shadow." Shadow sat back in his seat.

"I have five fingers on one hand. Guess which finger I almost sent you?" Knuckles decided to just eat his food again as Sonic pulled out and got back onto the road.

".. Soo.. Were you two going out or something?" Tails asked. Shadow looked at Sonic before staring out the window.

"I.. I don't know.." He whispered as Sonic looked at the road.

"Sonic?"

"..," Tails bowed his head through the silence until he spoke up, "Sally was my first girlfriend." Shadow looked down at his lap as he continued.

"But Shadow was my first love. With Sally I felt like we were never really.." He said nothing else as Shadow sighed.

"How comr you never told me how you felt when you first realized it?" He asked tiredly.

"Because.. I was stupid, okay? I knew practically nothing about love and I was still confused about liking girls and boys." Shadow looked at him as Sonic hesitantly stared at the road ahead. He looked down at his own hand and slowly pulled one of Sonic's hands off the stirring wheel. He connected theirs fingers as Sonic squeezed his hand.

"I change my mind.. Let's go to your house."


End file.
